The New Treaty
by B. Richard
Summary: The common bond that everything in nature shares is the only way to build new relationships. ...Yeah, yeah  basically a fk fest with a tiny bit of plot thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

The New Treaty – Excerpt 1

Edward guided Bella backwards and onto the bed. Visions danced in her head… Was she really going to finally be with him? While his resistance to her was a greater show of love and devotion, she dreamed of feeling love the way mortals do. At the same time, she was overwhelmed with contradiction. What about Jacob and her feelings for him? Certainly, Edward was her true love, but Jacob was her truest friend. Would her fornication with the wondrous vampire be the silver bullet to Jacob's heart, loyalty, and friendship?

But as these opposite emotions swirled in her head, she was brought back to reality by Edward's cold lips kissing her neck below the ear. His hands rubbed her body with a rigorous calmness, touching her too gently, but with great tension as it was evident he could crush her if he forgot his strength for a split second. His left hand cupped her right breast and squeezed, a little too hard, and then released to a perfect pressure. As his right hand felt its way down her back, it paused to admire the curvature and female beauty of dimples at the top of her waistline, in the small of her back.

She gasped and shuddered as Edward moved further down and gripped her left butt cheek, all while still fondling her soft, yet perky boob. Her nipples hardened, and as he slipped his tongue along her collarbone, she felt moist in her pants. Her heart was beating faster and she breathed heavier as she returned kisses along any part of his strong, cold frame that she could reach. Her vagina throbbed as blood pumped into it. She anticipated what was going to happen as he easily picked her up to lay her on the bed.

He placed her on the bed, and as he drew back, Bella's hand grazed down the front of his hard chest, hard stomach, and hard cock. She was drunk with euphoria and ready for Edward to ravage her body.

SLAM!!! A large thud came from the opposite of the room. Jacob burst in growling and snarling. His eyes were ablaze with intensity. Just like a canine, he was able to smell the pheromones pulsing through the air, and Bella was his dog in heat. Bella jumped and her eyes welled up with tears – more a reaction, than emotion. In a fleeting moment, somewhere in her conscious, she was surprised she had not fainted. Edward, with a fierce quickness turned to face Jacob and shield Bella from any danger that Jacob could unleash.

For the briefest instance, his body posture changed and his shoulders slumped while his head hung low. He had not expected to find Bella willingly giving herself to the bloodsucker. And it was apparent, she was not submitting, but longing to be penetrated; longing to be pleased the way she had envisioned in countless masturbatory sessions.

As quickly as his innate behavioral response to Bella's smell surrendered to his more human disappointment and heartbreak, the human in him was dominated by the werewolf. His tall, strong frame straightened up in that split second, and he became enraged, the way only these supposed mythical creatures could.

"You fucking leech! Get away from her you bastard!''

His words roared forth like a freight train. His voice was booming and split between numerous octaves all at once.

Edward, somehow stood even taller and expanded. "Go home, animal. You obviously weren't invited."

Edward was much calmer, but his confidence shined like his skin in the sunlight.

Jacob rocked toward him, almost giving into his urges to attack, but he was able to refrain. Bella wondered if it was out of respect for her house, or out of concern for her being torn to shreds. She would certainly be collateral damage if they were to commence battle in her bedroom.

Whatever the case, Edward seemed to slightly stand down. Bella felt a bit of security, assuming he had read Jacob's mind and was assured that he would not charge him.

"She doesn't want you – she wants me, bloodsucker. You left her alone while she was being hunted. How could she ever want you?!"

Bella watched on as Edward and Jacob continued arguing. Her original shock had retraced, and she found that she was even more physically excited. She felt warm between her legs. She watched them both, intense in their argument, while clenching her thighs together, and rotating her hips toward the ceiling. Her eyes could not decide who to focus on. They bounced back and forth from one to the other. Her mind conjured up familiar scenarios that she had imagined many times while bringing herself to orgasm.

Her crotch was wet and tingling. She was so lost in the moment that she had not realized she was bucking her hips back and forth, trying to create as much friction as possible around her swollen clit. Her soul mate, the vampire, and her best friend, the werewolf didn't even notice her. She could not decipher the words they had yelled in the past few minutes, when Jacob's sudden stance change snapped her back into reality.

Bella jumped up from the bed to the left of Edward. Her right shoulder and hip grazed his left side as he stood like a brick wall. In that moment, she was certain she would hit the floor. Both of the young men in the blink of an eye simultaneously grabbed her before her descent. They both placed her steadily on her two feet.

Bella noticed that Jacob's forearm was touching Edward's hand as they released her. She wondered if the expression on his face was due to his astonishment at Edward's cold, glorious, hand.

For the first time, the tension in the air had dissipated. They had both forgotten their hatred, as they reacted the same for the one thing they had in common; their love for Bella.

When she had originally and acrobatically leaped from the bed, Bella was not even sure what she was going to say or do. Now she had a starting point.

"This has to stop! I cannot handle this anymore." The tears streamed down her face. She was standing by the door. The doorknob had knocked a hole in the sheetrock. Edward and Jacob turned toward her, as she yelled. She couldn't match one tenth of their volume, but the passion was equaled. They were standing side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Bella noticed there had to be less than a foot between them. Even more noticeable was the calmness in the air around them.

"You two can have your traditions and have your unnatural hate for each other, but not around me… and not on my turf." Her bravado impressed everyone in the room, including herself. "I won't have it that way. You both love me, you say. Well, you need to either love all of me, or leave me be because the torture you guys cause me is worse than being dead." Edward opened his mouth to interject.

Bella raised her index finger to him, "Shut up. I don't care how old you really are… it's my turn." Without his head moving, Jacob's eyes shifted toward Edward and Bella ignored his hint of a smirk.

Bella now realized she had their attention and her tone was still strong, but not as crazed. "Like I was saying, you must love all of me. That means you need to accept who I love. Jacob, do you love me?"

"What do you think? Of course I do," he spoke with reluctance. He was sure he loved her, more than anything in the world. But being put on the spot made him awkward like a boy in a man's, or a werewolf's, body.

"Edward Cullen – Do you love me?" She now was enjoying her position of power. This was something completely foreign to her.

"Bella, I love you more than words can say. I would do anything to prove it to you. Look…"

Bella interrupted, "Great. That is exactly what I was hoping you would say."

Edward put his hands behind him and rocked back on his heels. Jacob put his hands on his hips and turned toward Edward. Edward looked at him. She wasn't sure, but their gaze spoke volumes. In those few seconds that they looked each other straight in the eye, she was sure they had made a new treaty.

All the animosity was gone, as if it never existed. Bella watched in anticipation, her lungs filled with air and her mouth slightly open. Edward extended his right hand, a very human thing to do. Jacob smiled and went to shake his hand. Bella was so overcome with excitement. She ran the two steps forward and leapt in between them throwing an arm around each of their necks. As to be expected, the two beautiful monsters in her life did not budge. They shook hands as they both grasped her around her waist in a group hug.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Treaty – Excerpt 2- 4 -

Bella was ecstatic. She kissed them both, furiously pecking them on the cheek, back and forth. The men in her life felt great, as well. The rules would remain the same, but inside Bella's room, there was no more tension. There simply couldn't be… not if they were to keep Bella in their lives. The lack of possibility made it extremely easy to coexist with one another.

Bella continued to kiss them both with big, smooching noises, but her pace had slowed. Her bliss was losing its battle with another familiar feeling. As she stand there supported by these two sculpted, rock hard bodies, her desire overwhelmed her. Any blood flow that was lost in her rage-turned-to-ecstasy, was now returning to her needy twat.

Her last kiss on Jacob's cheek, directly adjacent to his lips led her toward Edward. He looked at her with approval. She half closed her eyes as she cocked her head and leaned into his mouth. Their lips met and their mouths slowly opened. As cold as Edward was, his lips and tongue made her extremely warm.

She felt Jacob's grip release. He let her go gently and Edward placed her feet back on the floor. Edward continued to passionately kiss her. Their tongues made their way in and out of each others mouths. Edward's hands began exploring her young curves again.

Jacob looked onward with no jealousy, only awe. He stepped forward and crouched down to kiss her neck. The moment Bella felt his hot breath and moist lips, her vagina contracted. Her mouth let out a moan and her head leaned back. Edward continued kissing her. She could feel Jacob press up against her back. He continued to orally explore her neck and ear. He moved to his right to avoid too much contact with Edward.

Then she felt Jacob's hard cock poking her back. It was rigid and sticking to the left. His pants had stopped it from becoming fully erect. It was like a caged animal trying to escape.

She pulled back from Edward and bit her lower lip with a mischievous grin and a quick, but deep look into his eyes. Jacob stopped kissing her neck for a brief second and Bella used the opportunity to turn her head to the right and lean back. Her hair fell from her shoulder in a shiny wave.

Jacob began kissing her with much more fury then Edward had… a testament to each one's will power. His hands started exploring Bella's young body. He kissed her from behind and grabbed both of her breasts. He squeezed and lifted them, creating cleavage for Edward's enjoyment. Bella wanted to feel Edward at the same time.

She reached out with her left hand and cupped his balls. Edward moved like he had been electrocuted. They were tight in his jeans, and she wished they were hanging freely. She slid the palm of her hand up the base of his hard shaft and toward the head. Her fingers dragged up his cock. As her wrist met the top of his waistline, she bent her hand to increase the amount of surface on Edward's blood engorged member. With added pressure, Bella pushed her hand against his dick and slid it down its entire length all the way to where she had started. Edward stood on his toes to increase the friction and welcome Bella's advance.

With her hand tightly grasping Edward's cock, she stopped kissing Jacob and looked toward Edward. Jacob continued massaging Bella's breasts. He bent down rather far for his height and grinded his crotch into her ass cheek. With both of her love's erect and attentive penis' in contact with her, she was sure she had never been so wet.

She continued stroking Edward's cock, up and down, watching his eyes close as he sucked air in through his clenched teeth. Jacob's grinding was becoming more rhythmic and heated. She didn't mind being his object. He had completely stopped kissing her and she felt his forehead on her shoulder. As the sweat beaded from his head to her pale white body, he concentrated harder on humping her backside. Bella's rounded and firm ass cheek rose and fell with every move of Jacob.

Bella grasped Jacobs hands and removed them from her breasts. She guided him away, and he stumbled backward. He stood there, slumped over, breathing heavily. Edward approached Bella and reached for her hips. He stood in front of her and squeezed her hips for a second. She looked at him with her mouth open and her tongue slightly protruding to touch her bottom lip.

He grasped her shirt bottom on each side and started lifting it. Bella instinctively raised her arms to assist with her unwrapping. Her shirt was inside out and still covered her head and trapped her arms. Edward grabbed the end of it and held her there, suspended in that position. He looked over her shoulder and noticed Jacob still composing himself. He realized he had a few seconds to himself and turned his eyes on Bella.

He admired her beautiful, slender frame. Her skin was a soft white. Her ribs slightly showed as her torso was stretched. Her breasts pressed together as a result of her contorted body. They were wrapped in a black, lacy bra. Nothing presumptuous… but the innocence of Bella made it sexier than it would be on any normal mortal. His eyes traced down her body, following every feminine curve, dip and divot. Her belly button was inward, and all that showed was a shadowed slit. Her stomach was skinny, with a slight layer of fat… much less than an ordinary female. There was a gap between the front of her jeans and her waist.

With his hand holding her arms above her head, he slid his free fingers down the front of her jeans. Edward grasped Bella's belt line and pulled her to himself. His knuckles could feel the top of her low rise panties. She thought he would tease her and kiss her half naked body, but instead he ripped her shirt off. Her hair fell in a mess over her bare shoulders. She enjoyed thinking that his original intention was to restrain her, but her body was too much for him to withstand, and instead he rushed toward the next step in seeing her unclothed for the first time.

She felt Jacob's wrists touch her back and Edward backed off of her. Jacob struggled with undoing her bra hook for a few seconds. She wanted to look back at him, but instead hung her head low to give him the best opportunity to properly undress her. Her face was toward the floor, but her eyes could see Edward remove his shirt. She could only see from his sternum down. Her hair parted and fell forward, exposing the nape of her neck. Jacob immediately noticed, and started breathing heavily on it while he kissed it right on the hair line.

Jacob's continued oral worship made her desire them even more, but she enjoyed the journey. She could see Edward's abdominal muscles come in and out of focus as he inhaled and exhaled. The top of his jeans were swelled, as his hard-on had not receded.

Bella reached backward with an explorative hand and found that Jacob had already removed his shirt. While concentrating on Edward's hard core, and harder member, her fingers found Jacob's stomach. She gently walked her fingers toward his crotch and had found that he had also removed his pants. As soon as she had gripped the elastic band of his boxers, her bra was undone. The tension released and the cups snapped forward off the bottoms of her breasts.

The exposed bottom of her breasts was too much for Edward to ignore and he immediately moved forward. Jacob stopped kissing her neck and slid his hands underneath each bra strap with his palms on Bella's bare back. She removed her hand from Jacob's abdomen, and her bra fell to the floor.

Edward put his right hand on her left breast. It was firm and vibrant. Her nipple felt hard and tight in his palm. He grasped behind her shoulder with his other hand and frantically started kissing her. Their saliva mixed together as they made out with vigor. Bella reached toward his bulging pants, and worked to undo his fly and zipper.

Jacob was inspired and reached from behind her to imitate the act on her pants. He quickly unsnapped her jeans, unzipped her fly, and yanked them downward. They got stuck on her round ass and all three of them were slightly jolted downward. Realizing his eagerness was too much for the situation, he tried again. With precision, Jacob knelt down as he slid her pants to her ankles. She stepped out of them, one leg at a time.

In the meantime, Bella had undone Edward's jeans and had them worked halfway down his diamond-cut thighs. Upon noticing that Jacob had removed Bella's pants, Edward shimmied out of his, without missing a beat in his torrid make-out session.

Jacob swung her heap of jeans across the floor. He grabbed her skinny legs with his fingers wrapped around her shins, and his thumbs gripping her calves. His hard, blood-filled dick had slipped out of the opening in his boxers, but nobody had noticed. He intended to stand up, but as his head rotated upward, his eyes met Bella's perfect ass.

Her small black underwear was tucked in between her ass cheeks, exposing more of her left one. Her ass was smooth, round, and firm; a tribute to youth, as Bella wasn't exactly athletic.

By this time, Bella had begun stroking Edward's cock again. They stopped kissing and kept a little distance between them so that she could study what she was doing. She could see the outline of his erection through his underwear. It seemed bigger than what she expected, but what _could _she expect from a vampire. He was wearing light gray boxer briefs. There was a two-inch, round wet mark toward his waist band by the head of his cock. She was able to grasp it with her small, delicate hand. This stimulated her anticipation more, as she previously had only rubbed it through his jeans. She pulled it up, then down… over, and over again. She loved the way it felt. It was big and powerful, in her small, weak grasp. She could feel the thin skin move with her jerking motion over his shaft. Underneath his skin, was a rock hard core. She decided she needed to taste it… soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Treaty – Excerpt 3- 4 -

Jacob fell to his knees, and his body was able to press up against Bella's ass. His hands moved up her smooth legs, past her knees and on to her thighs. He could feel the small muscles of her legs. He pressed his chest to her ass, and started licking the small of her back. Her ass cheeks moved with him. As they spread, and squeezed together, his hands moved closer to her vagina. Using his chin, he worked her panties down a few inches and playfully bit the top of her butt. His fingers danced their way to her inner thighs and pulled them slightly outward. He could feel the heat of her pussy. Bella could feel the cool air of the room as it seeped into the crease made by Jacob. The air felt cold on her underwear, as they were now soaking wet.

Jacob continued kissing Bella's back. His hands poked around and eventually found her dripping pussy. It was hot and wet through her black panties. He rubbed the outer lips. They were plump and moved with his fingers. It didn't matter to Bella that he was not rubbing her clit. The reality of Jacob's fingers on her pussy stimulated her further, and she could feel her heart thud in her chest.

She wanted more, and Edward stood right in front of her, happy to give her what she wanted. She kneeled in front of him, and looked up at his face. Jacob moved with her. He removed his hands from the front of her body. Even though no skin contact had been made, his fingers were wet with Bella's juices. As Jacob put his right hand on her shoulder, he used his more dexterous left hand to cup the entire region between her legs. Bella was smart to spread her legs further, giving Jacob more room to massage the entire area, from her pubic mound to her perineum, and everything in between. He quickly went to work.

Bella was pleased to let Jacob manually serve her cunt, but what she wanted more was Edward. She put her hands on the sides of his legs, and began kissing his inner thigh. She buried her face into his groin. She could feel his balls on the side of her face, and decided she could not hold out any longer.

She backed her face off of Edward's body, reached up and peeled his underwear down. Behind the fabric, stood his thick cock. She looked up at it in worship. She raised her hand to grab it. Along the way, she gently massaged his scrotum. From there, she worked her palm up the base and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. She pulled it toward her as it resisted. It was so filled with blood and lust, that it remained rigid and stood almost straight toward the sky.

While pushing the top of his hard penis toward her, she released her thumb from below. She moved her head toward it and placed her warm tongue where her thumb had been at the base where his cock met his ball sack. Edward let out a moan and stepped forward three inches. Bella extended her tongue as far as possible, and moved her mouth toward the head of his cock. At the top, she swirled her tongue around the ridges created by the head. She continued to lick his dick up and down while her eyes looked toward Edward's face.

Jacob continued playing with her swollen pussy. He had pulled her panties to the side and was giving proper attention to all the right spots. She loved how he experimented with different strokes over her clit. With the right concentration, she knew she could orgasm, but for now, she was concentrating on Edward's pleasure.

She turned her head back to Jacob while still holding onto Edward. He looked up from her pink, hairless, pussy lips.

"Don't stop, ok?" Her voice sounded hoarse. It crackled through all three words. It was the first words any of the three had spoken since they began their orgy of lust.

His hand momentarily had rest still with his middle and ring finger sandwiching her clit, so he could listen to her speak. Upon acknowledging her pleading request, he shook his head to say yes. He flicked his eyes toward her pussy, toward her face, and back toward his hand, which had started rubbing furiously again. His fingers slid smoothly over her lubricated clit. The nerves sent shocks through her body, but she turned her head back to Edward before she let herself come.

She looked at Edward and grasped his wide rod. "I'm gonna suck your dick, Mr. Cullen. Can I suck your dick?" She asked for the thrill. Serving and pleasing Edward made her even hotter. She could have came at least three times by now, but had resisted. She had an overpowering urge to satisfy Edward first… then, she would grant herself permission.

Edward was caught off-guard by Bella's words. He looked down at her with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. "Please," he said meekly. He seemed disappointed that he had not reacted with the position of power that she had granted him. He quickly reached for her hand on his dick and nudged it away. With his hand holding his dick, he pointed it toward Bella's face. She leaned toward it and opened her mouth.

He felt her hot breath around the head immediately before her lips surrounded the entire girth. Her mouth was tight on it, and he could feel her smooth tongue on the underside. She moved her mouth down his shaft while she pulled her tongue back slightly. Edward's cock contracted hard. At this point he let go of himself and allowed Bella to re-grip his shaft. He felt he had rectified his meager words earlier by feeding Bella his cock.

Her mouth felt like nothing he had ever experienced. It was the first time he had penetrated Bella. He had to be extremely cautious to not lose control. He had to not forget why they had not ventured toward a sexual relationship to this point. He could certainly kill her. As she worked her mouth up and down his cock, he had to resist the urge to fuck her mouth.

Bella swiveled her head around his dick. She pulled on the base of it and jerked it deeper into her mouth. She slid it out of her mouth an licked the sides. She released her grip and Edward's cock once again, pointed to the ceiling. She ran her tongue up and down the entire length. When she got to the bottom, she grabbed on to the base of it again, and started jerking it roughly. Her tongue traveled down along his balls. She traced his entire scrotum, taking a testicle into her mouth and sucking gently.

Edward looked down with approval and admiration. She released his ball from her mouth and with her tongue outstretched, licked upward toward his cock once more. She looked at him and smiled with her tongue on his cock. She pulled back and saw a drop of clear, thick liquid running from the tip of his dick. She pursed her lips, placed them on his tip and sucked Edward's pre-cum.

There was a flash of white, then darkness. Her ears rang with a high pitch that faded to a low, reverberating base. The darkness faded and Edward came back into focus. Her entire body was buzzing and pulsating. She felt high, as if she was in a drug-induced state.

Edward leaned toward her and whispered, "I should tell you – My come is the ultimate pain reliever. It will counteract any bit of pain and turn it into pure pleasure. It's kinda like the opposite of my venom. Anyway – you'll see."

"Wow," was all Bella could say as she returned to blowing Edward. She took his cock into her mouth and slid it in and out over and over again. She pulled hard on the base of it, and with her right hand, massaged his balls. She worked her tongue vigorously over the bottom in every direction she could manage. Then she took his shaft in as far as she could. She felt it at the back of her throat. Edward moaned as his head fell backward.

She almost gagged on his cock before she pulled back. She resumed her blow job for a few seconds, and then took it deeper. She felt Edward's dick contract so hard, that it hit the roof of her mouth and lifted her head slightly. She pulled back to avoid gagging and continued sucking his cock.

She was obsessed with his cock. She was addicted to his cum and needed the real thing. She sucked with and jerked with all of her will. She loved every second but needed Edward's release!

"Bella, I'm… I'm gonna come."

With Edward's words, she stroked faster, and swiveled her mouth around his hard cock as fast as she could. Edward placed his hand on her shoulder in anticipation and yelled, "Ok!"

He pushed her back and his dick slid out of her mouth with a long string of saliva attaching it to her bottom lip. His dick pulled back toward his body and fired like a cannon. A stream of thick white cum hit Bella in the cheek, with some landing on her lip.

She dipped her shoulder and Edward's hand slipped off. Before his cock could squirt again, she shoved her mouth onto it, and squeezed Edward's hips with both hands. He fought to stay sane and not shove his staff down her throat. Bella bobbed her head on his cock and felt it contract six or seven times. Edward's sweet, thick cum hit the back of her throat with force, and she felt it drip down onto the back of her tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Treaty – Excerpt 4

Everything was black, dark as a night sky. Her ears hummed with a rhythmic bass. The room began to pierce the darkness. Her body felt warm, and was covered in a slight sweat. As reality came back to the forefront, she realized she was now lying on her floor.

Just then, her pussy contracted harder than it ever had. Before she realized it, she was having an intense orgasm. Jacob was holding her pelvic area up with his right hand, slightly elevated off the floor. He sat with his legs intertwined with hers, off to her side. His left fingers, furiously slid over her swollen nub. He had his palm on her pubic bone, pulling back her hood and exposing her clit. With precision and speed, he slid three of his fingers like lightning, horizontally over her clit. His three knuckles vibrated her nerve endings better than she ever could.

Bella moaned loudly as her vaginal muscles tightened and released. Her hips bucked toward the floor, against Jacob's hold. With every wave of orgasm, she felt her canal squeeze more juice from its walls.

"Oh God Jacob – keep going," she begged loudly. Her breaths were quick and short. They were filled with volume. Jacob kept his fingers moving rapidly over her glans. Her last few orgasmic contractions came at a slightly slower pace. She humped Jacob's hand as he slowed down his strokes.

As she grinded her box into his hand she involuntarily moaned. Her sounds were guttural and animal-like. She was involuntarily lost in her moment of ecstasy, just as her pussy had involuntarily orgasmed. She felt the wetness of her lustful juice on her inner thighs and panties, which were still being worn and stretched to the side.

Jacob held his hand on her mound. His fingers covered her clit, and his palm grasped her pubic bone. He could feel her short, neatly trimmed pubic hair in his hand. He watched her back rise and fall with her breathing, as her arms were folded underneath her chest. The most intense orgasm of her short life was finished. Her cunt buzzed, along with the rest of her body.

Bella tried to compose herself. She placed one hand on the floor, to push herself up off of her stomach. Her other hand pushed her hair back out of her face. As she placed her other hand on the floor for more balance, she felt Edward's hand on her shoulder. He helped her back to her knees, as he himself, kneeled down on one knee. She could see his semi-erect penis hanging, half-extended, half-limp. She felt like a God, knowing that she had just made the vampire come in her mouth.

In that moment, she realized that Edward's magic semen must have made her black out again, just as she had swallowed his load. Her entire body from head to toe was flushed with a high she had never felt. This was much more than an orgasm, she thought. She remembered what Edward had whispered when she devoured his pre-cum. – "It will counteract any bit of pain and turn it into pure pleasure. It's kinda like the opposite of my venom."

She wanted to test his words. She briefly thought of pinching herself, but instead bit the inside of her tongue. Then she bit harder. When she realized how good it felt, she released her jaw's grip. It was too good to be true. She was high on Edward's cum. The pain felt amazing, and the pleasure felt too good to comprehend.

Jacob released his grip on Bella's wet snatch. He raised his hand to his face. His entire palm and fingers were wet. Bella's pussy emitted so much fluid that it even ran down the back of his hand, between his fingers in droplets. He inhaled Bella's scent from his hand. His chest rose and his eyes closed as he enjoyed her sweet smell.

He reached around Bella with his right hand and grasped her left breast. He felt her feminine moisture on her skin. He pulled her tight to himself. They were both on their knees. She could feel his hard cock on her back. It was wet, most likely from the semen leakage he had built up while servicing her pussy.

He hugged her tightly and grasped her white breast tighter, kneading her flesh between his fingers. He flipped his wet hand over and dragged all four knuckles across his bottom lip. With Bella's love sap on his lip, he ran the tip of his tongue along his lip and tasted what her pussy had produced for him. The taste overwhelmed his senses and with his next deep breath, he hummed as he exhaled. Bella reached back with her right hand over her head and grabbed his shoulder.

The striations in his lean, muscular body gave her goose bumps. Her nipples hardened and stood taller than normal. The small downy hairs that covered her body stood on end. Her pussy gave a slight contraction and relentlessly produced more fluid. She had experienced the strongest orgasm of her life, and she wanted more. Her arousal grew with every second she was in contact with one of her monsters.

Her body was still pulsating. She could not determine how much of the sensations were due to her arousal, and how much were due to Edward's creamy cum. She didn't care… she already decided she would take every drop of his load at every opportunity from now until she died. It was too good.

Jacob, with his free left hand placed it on her side. He could feel her ribs underneath her soft skin. He proceeded to slide it around her front and down her abdomen. He kissed and bit her neck as he slid his hand down past her belly button. His fingers lightly inched over her pubic mound. He could feel the crease at the top of her lips. He pushed his middle finger down the crease as he bit her neck hard.

Bella moaned and her torso arched forward. His teeth and breath on her neck felt amazing. The chills shot through her body and straight to her clit, as he barely touched it through her panties. She'd be happy to let Jacob manually make her come all night, but it was far from over. What was next, she thought? With every second that passed, her body elevated its excitement. …And there was much more to experience. She saw no end in sight to this surreal night, but she knew it would not end without having both men inside of her.

Edward sat on the bed and watched Jacob move his hand from her left breast to her right. He watched the werewolf's tense hand pull at her skin and when Jacob's fingertips reached the peak at her nipple, it slid off with force and grabbed her right one. Her released boob bounced back and forth for a moment, then retained it's normal, supple shape. He could see red pressure marks on it, where Jacob's fingers previously squeezed.

The vampire's eyes met hers and they locked on each other. She rolled her eyes, motioning toward Jacob, then back to Edward. They both smiled simultaneously.

"Bring her off the floor and to the bed, werewolf." He said it with a sarcastic playfulness.

Jacob shifted his right knee to his foot and wrapped the hand on her pussy further, to her right hip. Easily, he shifted his weight to his planted foot and lifted them both upright.

Edward noticed Jacob's erection sticking out of his boxers. Bella watched Edward's eyes and knew exactly what he had become aware of. Although she could have imagined it, she could sense the slight air of condescendence as she was sure Edward was content with himself for having the bigger dick. It didn't seem to bother Jacob; at the least, he hadn't given any clues, otherwise. She didn't mind either way. She craved both of their cocks. She needed them both to penetrate her. She anticipated them filling her pussy over and over again. She did not know how it would feel, but had high expectations, considering her state of excitement.

Jacob released his grip on her and she stepped once, toward Edward on the bed. For her lack of grace, her body moved beautifully. Both men watched her foot step in front of her other one. Edward watched her buoyant tits slightly bounce as they seemed to float on thin air. Jacob watched the crease where her ass met her leg recede as she stepped forward. Upon her shifting her feet into a parallel stance with each other, he watched the crease reappear. Her ass stood high on her thin frame. Her panties were misshapen and noticeably stretched.

Jacob awkwardly removed his boxers. His eyes remained on Bella. She spun around to face him. Her hair swung behind her body. As she planted her foot, he saw her thigh muscle tighten. Even the spin felt unreal to her. The air whooshed over her skin and stimulated every nerve. Her heel hitting the floor, felt the pins and needles of a long massage. Edward's enchanted semen continued its effect on her.

She eyed Jacob from his flushed face to his feet. As she raised her eyes, they paused on his cock. It stood long and skinnier than Edward's, but still possessed more than ample size for Bella's requirement. He placed his hands on his hips and leaned to his right, locking his knee, and standing off center. His totem pole leaned with his body in its natural direction.

Bella widened her eyes and raised her thin eyebrows, creating wrinkles in her smooth, flawless skin. She inhaled and exhaled. At the end of her breath outward she said, "I guess it's my turn," and smirked. She sounded genuinely seductive. Before moving to this dismal, gray-skied state, she could have never imagined her situation. Never, in a dozen lifetimes, would she be the keystone in a triangle of love and lust. Yet, she was extraordinarily comfortable with her position as the sought after female.

She hooked her thumbs inside the thin band of her panties. She looked into Jacob's eyes, as they shifted from her bosom to her groin. She slipped the straps down over her slightly protruding hips. There were red indentations left on her sides; an indication of her former encounter with Jacob's mesmerizing hands. The front of her panties folded over as she further removed her undergarments. When they were completely rolled up around her thighs, she paused to push her hair back over each shoulder with both hands, re-exposing her tits.

Jacob felt the semen inch up the inside of his penis. He had already leaked copious amounts of seminal fluid, and Bella's attention on him forced more from his loins. She grasped each side of her underwear, and with her eyes pointed directly at Jacob's face, slid them down over her slender thighs, and past her knees. She gazed upon his face for any expression. His jaw clenched and the air made noise as it passed through his tightened throat. The veins in his neck bulged, as did one on his temple.

As he watched her magnificent breasts hang freely, his hands turned into clenched fists. Her tits hung like pendulums and swung with her movements more freely than when she was standing. Her nipples and areola were slightly large in comparison to the volume of her perfectly rounded boobs. They had a brown and pink, iridescent color to them; a sharp contrast to her pastel white skin.

His breathing started to turn to growls, but with enough concentration, he was able to remain as a human. The animal instinct in him wanted to charge, but he had to resist his urges. Bella's performance was too erotic to interrupt by pouncing on her and fucking her furiously, like a dog. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Her voice made it easier to remain his human ego. He straightened his head from its hunched over position and nodded quickly. Reassuringly, he said, "Yes… You're just so _fucking_ amazing."

His words made her smile wide, showing her white teeth. A bit of red washed over her cheeks.

While still bent over, she lifted her foot off the floor and through the opening in her drenched underwear. With a loss of balance, she snapped her foot down on the floor quicker than she wanted to. A wave of contractions traveled up her leg, and spread throughout her body to every other limb. Her pussy buzzed and the skin of her labia felt tight. Her mind flashed back to when she sucked all the hot cum from Edward's pulsating shaft. She was still feeling its reward.

She let go of her panties and they fell to the floor. She slowly rolled her back upwards. Edward intensely watched her from behind. Her ass cheeks were slightly spread as she was bent down. He had full view of her entire vulva. Her swollen outer lips sandwiched her inner labia. The light shined on it, showing how moist it was. The juice from her cunny created sheen on her inner thighs.

His dick returned to full mast. He imagined fucking her in that position. He wondered how tight her hot pussy would feel as it was wrapped around his fat cock.

She stood up slowly, and her spine no longer stuck out from her skin. Her back was streamlined. It's smooth contour blended perfectly with her ass. He watched her flex up onto her toes for a second. Her ankles strained, and her small calf muscles flexed. The arch of her soles was stretched and her toes were bent. As she returned to her flat footed stance she said, "Come on, Jacob." Edward could see her raise her arm and motion Jacob toward her with her index finger curling towards her chest.

She started to walk backwards toward the bed where Edward was seated.


	5. Chapter 5

The New Treaty – Excerpt 5

Edward looked past his swollen cock at Bella's small feet. She picked up her heels, one at a time, and dragged her toes along the hard wood backward. He was seated on the comforter with his feet on the floor. He leaned back and supported himself with his hands on the mattress.

Bella's foot inched backward and hit Edward's. He grasped her thighs from behind, right below her waist and pulled her onto him. She sat down in his lap with one ass cheek on each of his legs. They felt hard and pleasantly cool on her ass. Her backside was pressed up against his hard dick. The skin of her ass was soft and warm. Her skin pushed up against his cock, made his genitals hum. The faint feeling of orgasm was already present. He could have exploded again.

Bella could feel his cock throbbing against her as strong as a heartbeat. She felt him breath heavy on her neck as he rotated his hips. His dick stuck to her ass and pulled at the skin as he rocked his hips.

Jacob stepped forward and bent down. He placed his hands on her knees to spread her legs. She grabbed his wrist and pushed him back up. She released him, and while still seated, bent at the waist and grasped him behind his legs. She pulled him toward her with a mischievous giggle. Edward stared down at her ass crack as she bent forward. The head of his hard dick stuck out from in between his stomach and her.

When Jacob was within her range, she hugged his legs. Her open mouth pressed into his groin where his pubic hair tapered off. Her hands fondled his tight hamstrings and moved onto his ass cheeks. They were tight and muscular. As she squeezed them, she turned her face toward his cock. She moved her face up and down his smooth skin and breathed on his erection while pulling his body tight to her cheek.

As she leaned forward, Edward put one hand around her abdomen and felt the folds in her compressed belly. He moved it up and felt the crease below her breasts where they met her ribs. His other hand was palm down on her lower back, massaging it. His hands studied her as they moved, taking notice to every peak and valley; feeling her texture change from the tight skin over her ribs to the soft, padded flesh of her tits.

She slid her hands downward off of Jacob's butt and onto the front of his legs, right above his knees. His muscles were smaller then Edward's, but just as hard. She used him to support herself as she leaned to her side and twisted her neck so that her face was under his balls. She extended her tongue to a point and flicked it over the bottom of his scrotum. She experimented with different movements and strokes.

When she ran her tongue up the center of the skin covering his balls, they tightened to his body. His hard cock looked like a giant phallus standing above her. It flexed and bounced as she covered his testicles in her saliva. She turned her head upright and came face to face with his rigid penis. Her tongue circled with her head, and as she reached perpendicular, she opened her mouth and sucked in as much loose skin as was possible.

With the nerve filled skin in her warm mouth, she circled her tongue around it. She pressed her nose up against his cock. She felt it twitch. She pulled back, taking his skin with her mouth. A slurping sound came from her as Jacob's sack slid from her mouth and fell out. The twitch she felt produced a shiny stream of clear fluid from the hole in his cock. It ran down the underside of his stiff dick, pausing momentarily as it collided with his vascular arteries.

Edward shifted his left leg open from his right. Bella's leg initially moved with his, but lost its bond to his skin. Her seated crotch shifted from his lap to his right thigh. Her warm, sopping pussy sat on his quad with her legs straddling it. Edward could no longer grind his cock into her flesh, but Bella had ample freedom to use his leg as a means to stimulate her insatiable twat.

She bent at the waist and leaned forward, sliding her slippery cunt down his thigh. The friction pulled at her vulva, and her clit rubbed against his skin. She let a surprising, deep, moan. She widened her tongue and licked up Jacob's shaft, cleaning up his love gel. Jacob's entire body wrenched and he grabbed her shoulder to keep his balance.

When she reached the top, she dove onto his dick with her mouth open. As she ran down his cock with her lips, she felt Edward's hands grasp her hips. When she felt Jacob's dick fill her mouth to the opening in her throat, she changed direction and pulled her head toward the top. She kept her hands off of his genitals and placed them back on the sides of his legs as she bobbed up and down on his cock.

Jacob moved his hand from her shoulder to her head. He spread his fingers and grasped her shiny hair close to her scalp. He gently guided Bella up and down on his dick as he began to feel the urge of transformation. He clenched his teeth, eyes, and fist around her hair to resist the werewolf urge. His other arm was extended with his hand cupping her tit. His fingers feathered her breast, moving her flesh and bouncing her entire boob. His finger tips ran over her nipple.

Her nipples sensitivity had never been so great. It felt like tiny electrical surges were shooting from it down to her pussy. Then she realized Edward's semen still ran through her. She shifted her weight back and forth on Edward's leg, pulling her pussy as she slid forward and grinding it deep and hard into him as she slid backward. Edward watched her ass arch and flex as she rubbed her cunt along his limb.

The wave of feeling came from deep inside of her. The contractions began hitting her like a shockwave. She rapidly thrust her pussy into Edward's leg. With Jacob's cock in her mouth, her bobbing stopped and with every truncated inhale, she yelped as she exhaled. Her breath whistled between her lips and his cock. The roof of her mouth pressed down on his dick as her spread fingers squeezed his legs with all of her strength. As she came, her hips worked like a well-greased gear… rolling smoothly and quickly. She could feel her clit as it became more engorged than ever before. It was pressed between her outer lips and Edward. Her clit was stimulated from all angles.

The waves of orgasm rocked through her body. With every jolt, she moaned on Jacob's cock. As her orgasm ended, she felt limp. Her breathing was still heavy, but her groans were replaced by whimpers. She rested there with her red, soggy pussy tingling on Edward's leg. Her head lay on Jacob's abdomen as he stood there. His dick was still in her mouth and she half-heartedly swirled her tongue around his frenulum as she tried to regain her breath.

Both men looked at her with wide eyes, open mouths, and throbbing cocks.

Edward had his dick in his hand, but hadn't begun masturbating.

Jacob's patience ran dry. His resistance crumbled like a human's should to a werewolf. He began to shake.


	6. Chapter 6

The New Treaty – Excerpt 6

He didn't want to, but his body was about to shift. He wasn't angry, which had always seemed to be the precursor to his transformation. He looked at Edward and Bella with a scared expression. Bella stopped licking his still-hard cock and sat up, nervously.

Edward shot off the bed into a guarded stance. With inhuman speed, he removed Bella from his lap and placed her on the bed without her even noticing.

"Jacob! Calm the fuck down! What's wrong with you! Control yourself!" He yelled loudly right at Jacob. He did not touch him. It was much too dangerous to touch him. It seemed both him and Jacob were dealing with something they didn't understand.

Jacob didn't budge from where his feet stood. He didn't flinch. His eyes were fixated on Bella, at this point. Not once during Edward's yelling, did they hint at looking his way.

Bella looked at Jacob with sympathetic eyes and stood up. Her body was still filled with the sensation of Edward's cum. Even though Jacob himself didn't seem to understand what was happening, she now had a disturbing confidence. Just ten seconds ago, she was frightened for her life… like most humans; scared of the unknown.

Edward jerked his body toward her. "Bella – sit down. I told _you_ he was an animal." It wasn't the time for I-told-you-so's, but he said it anyway. He meant his words for himself as much as Bella, and wondered why he had dropped his guard.

Bella waved her hand at him in a shooing motion. With a quick, intense glance, she convinced Edward that she was somehow, in control. She turned toward Jacob, who resembled a shivering boy, rather than a violently shaking monster. She grasped his forearms as they hung at his sides and looked up at his face. He almost started hyperventilating. Edward reactively tensed every muscle in his body, ready to defend Bella against harm.

She looked up at Jacob. In a motherly-toned voice she said, "Jacob. It's time. I won't make you wait a minute longer. I know you'll be fine." She pressed her white body up against his light brown skin. His hard cock stood tall. The tip of it almost touched her breasts. She kissed his chest. She almost got lost in the moment with more foreplay. She knew this was exactly what Jacob didn't need.

Catching her mistake, she backed off quickly and said, "Are you ok? I want you to have me."

Jacob looked down at her pristine body. He closed his eyes tight and took a long, deep breath. "Yes. I'm ok. I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop myself."

Bella turned toward the bed with one hand still holding his forearm. She yanked him and as he followed her, he turned to Edward. "Forgive me Edward. I have a lot to learn. I won't hurt her… promise."

Edward scowled at him, but did nothing to stop him. His cock was already rising back to its former height. Oddly, watching his soul mate guide another man toward her bed aroused him greatly. Bella never smelled so sweet.

Bella sat down on the bed. "Jacob – I trust you." She leaned backward and rested her head at an angle on a few pillows that were propped up against the headboard. She spread her legs. One was extended; the other was bent with her knee pointing toward the ceiling. She reached down and covered her bush with her palm. She placed her fingers on her clit. The sheer amount of juice produced from her honey pot was a surprise to her. She smiled at Jacob as she circled three of her fingers around her love button. "Mmmm… Now get over here and _fuck_ me."

Jacob was still confused about what had just happened with his body.

Bella may not have had the knowledge to support her actions, but she had the instincts.

Edward's decades of wisdom made it perfectly clear. The sometimes, uncontrollable characteristics of a monster such as a werewolf, were no match for the temptations of a teenage boy in a man's body.

With a sense of renewed trust, he turned toward Bella and Jacob. He anxiously watched; anticipating the dick-pounding Bella was about to receive.


	7. Chapter 7

The New Treaty - Excerpt #7

Jacob looked upon Bella's writhing body as he leaned down on the bed. He wanted to take the time to study it more, as it was now ready to accept his cock. However, the werewolf in him wouldn't let him wait a moment longer.

The motherly, caring voice she used to keep him human was replaced with the tone of a lust-filled, horny, young woman. "Come on Jacob. Take what's yours." She continued to rub her clit hard, as she rolled her hips upward toward Jacob. He was now on his hands and knees over top of her.

He smelled her wet cunt. Its scent swirled around him, engulfing him. It was time.

He pushed her masturbating hand away with his palm. He pressed down on her pubic mound and shifted the skin toward her stomach. This pulled her inflated labia together and exposed her ripe clit from under its hood.

He looked down at her beautiful pussy and lined up his cock at her tight, little opening. She reached down and grabbed his pole to guide it into the correct spot. He felt her warm lips on the tip of his dick. She whispered, "Ok – open me up."

Jacob carefully pushed forward. He felt the entrance to her pussy resist as he had it pulled tight with his hand on her mound. He lifted his hand as he slightly rocked his hips. Bella's cunny-lips opened, ready to receive his cock.

Her lips wrapped around his shaft. Her slippery, pink, insides felt burning hot around his manhood. She sucked in air through her mouth as he entered her. Her hot pussy was too good for his patience.

With no regard, and the instinct of the animal he was underneath, he shoved his wolfdick through her gate. His shaft traveled deep into her pussy. It was tight and hot. Jacob growled. The muscles in his upper body rippled. Bella moaned loudly. The first thrust sent a bolt through her body.

Before he had even pulled back to pump her again, she was already coming. Her vagina clenched his shaft even tighter as he pulled it backward. She bent her head back into the pillows and her back arched. Her unyielding snatch squeezed and released Jacob's cock as she forcefully came. Her breasts pointed toward Jacob's rocking torso like mountaintops. As their bodies moved, her nipples traced back and forth over his chest.

She uncontrollably gasped and moaned. She wanted to tell Jacob how he felt inside of her, but her orgasm was too strong to allow her to speak. Jacob plunged his rock hard cock deep into her pussy. The tightness was counteracted by Bella's abundant supply of lubricant.

He pumped her pussy hard and deep. Suddenly, as his cock went as deep as it could go, he paused. His immense shaft completely filled her love canal. His balls laid against her ass… the hairs from them tickled the thin skin between her two holes.

With a quick push he lifted himself off the bed with Bella cradled underneath of him. His cock still filled her. He moved their two bodies so that she was laying perpendicular to the bed. His height made it difficult for him to fuck on her bed. With her lying on the bed, and his feet on the floor, he held her legs up with her feet toward the ceiling.

Edward leaned against the wall. He was being driven mad. Bella's smell was taking over his senses. Her lust was taking over his loins. He approached her on the bed. His eyes met Jacob's. With an unnecessary, yet polite nod, Jacob let him know he was welcome to her, while he pummeled her snatch.

Edward smiled at her as he sat on the bed to her right. He looked at her with fervor, unlike any he had ever experienced in his days with her. Certainly, he wanted a turn at her wondrous pussy… but it was much more than that. He could not figure it out, but had to maintain his sanity. Bella needed him.

"Play with my tits, Edward." She placed his hand on her firm breast. She began rocking. Jacob began fucking her again. He held her legs high and spread them wide. He repeatedly sunk his cock into her tiny hole… all the way to his balls.

Bella grunted and turned her head to Jacob. "Yeah, Jacob. Fill my virgin twat. Hurry up. Fuck it hard. I want your come. You've waited long enough." The words she spoke were direct from her most secret fantasies, but her lust had eclipsed the little shyness that was left.

It wasn't until that point that she had realized she had been deflowered. Of course, she knew she was a virgin, but somehow it hadn't occurred to her. As Jacob's thrusting filled her with sensation, she remembered thinking it would hurt more. Once more, she realized the effect Edward had on her earlier. She was still drunk on his man juice.

Edward sucked on her erect nipple, while his other hand fondled her other breast. She whispered to him, "How long will it last? …your cum – inside of me."

He raised his head from her rocking breast and with a suck, her nipple popped from his mouth. "I don't know. You'll have to tell me later."

He was sweating profusely and seemed uncomfortable. Bella thought to herself that he must have difficulty not biting her. She trusted him though and didn't second guess her decision to have him suck on her breasts. She knew Jacob would throw yogurt from his dick soon. Then Edward would have his turn. She reached over and wrapped her fingers around his strong cock as he returned to her breasts.

She started moaning again as she turned her attention toward Jacob. His staying power was surprising, given that he nearly exploded into a werewolf while waiting to have her pussy. She wanted him to come. …And that's exactly what he'll do, she thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

The New Treaty - Excerpt #8

"Come on Jacob. Come on – It's your turn. Don't hold out." Her sentences were short and to the point. She could only speak a few words between her panting breaths.

"Fuck me hard. Ohhhhh Godddd… Fuck me."

Jacob had sweat running down his face. He fucked Bella as hard as he could. His hips crashed into her with big slaps. His cock rammed her cervix. Bella didn't know any better. She only knew the pleasure created by the combination of Jacob's dick and Edward's potion.

Bella was about to climax again. "Yeah! That's it. Oh Jac… Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She yelled a profanity every time Jacob's dick filled her.

Edward stopped licking and sucking her breasts. Jacob was plowing her so roughly that her motion back and forth made it dangerous for his teeth to be so close to her tender flesh. He rubbed his face and lips over her erect nipples, but he made sure to keep his lips sealed. Hearing her getting fucked made him crazy with lust, but something was wrong. He didn't expect her to smell so tempting. Not since the first day that he met her, had he had such a hard time resisting her.

Bella yanked Edward's dick with force while she lie next to him. "Fuck – Yeah, Jacob. Oh God. Fuck me." It was pure instinct. All thought, planning, and strategy was nonexistent. She grasped the closest cock that wasn't fucking her and pulled.

"Ooooh," her voice rose an octave over the course of one word. "Come Jacob! I'm gonna come. God! Come with me."

Jacob thudded against her. One… Two… Three… Four times. With the fifth, he stopped with his dick fully inside of her. He grinded his groin roughly into her ass and her head pushed against the wall. He grunted and made an expression that depicted his point of no return. Bella squeezed Edward's penis harder than she thought possible. She bent her head and with her chin to her chest, tightened every muscle in her body. From her closed mouth came a high pitched whine as she fought the urge to come, at least for another few seconds.

Edward backed off her completely and was no longer touching her. She still grasped his swollen dick like a vice. Just as Jacob before, he was fighting off his monstrous instincts. He was panicking; He was going to bite her. Jacob and Bella did not notice.

Jacob slid his cock back and stuffed it deep into her tunnel with a slower, more concentrated motion. Bella gave in to her body, "God Jacob. I'm coming. Give me yours. Yeah… Yeah."

Jacob pumped her pussy two more times, pushing her juices out from the sides as his meat filled her. He pulled his cock out from her cunt, spilling her wetness out onto her ass cheeks.

Edward wanted to explode… Literally from his cock, and figuratively into a vampiracle rage.

Jacob grabbed his dick and looked at Bella's writhing, perspiring body. He placed his hand on her sparsely-haired mound, and stroked her clit with his thumb.

"Give me your cum. I need it. Put it on me," she begged as she reached the pinnacle of her climax.

Edward closed his eyes. He still couldn't control his urges. He wanted to watch Jacob spray Bella with his ejaculate, but was hesitant. He couldn't wait to have his turn at fucking Bella, but what if that set him off. The forces of his blood-lust and cunny-lust pulled at him like medieval torture… but were they somehow linked?

Jacob jerked his cock with force, "Fuck – Bella. I'm gonna come."

"Give it to me. Come all over me. You deserve it." Bella continued with her motivation and genuine desire for Jacob's jizz.

Edward pictured sinking his teeth into Bella's pure, white skin.

"Yeeeeaahh." Jacob stood up on his toes and the veins from his cock looked like they would explode if he squeezed any harder.

"Now Jacob!" Bella demanded.

Edward pictured her red blood running down her skin.

Jacob strangled his shaft, turning the portion above his hand into a deep purple. He clenched his teeth and his body vibrated.

Bella squeezed and stretched her breast while gripping Edward's cock.

Edward listened to the blood run through her.

With a loud grunt, Jacob released his grip. His cock released its load. It recoiled and pumped a massive strand of colloidal goo from it. His wolf-batter landed directly on Bella's front, from her abdomen above the belly button, in an uninterrupted stream to the bottom of one of her breasts.

"Yes Jacob," Bella cheered as she came with him.

He pulled strongly on his dick, and more cum squirted from it. Another, smaller stream landed on the breast Bella was rubbing. "Yes Jacob. Give me all you got!"

Edward imagined her warm blood touching his lips and running into his mouth.

Bella rubbed Jacob's jism over her breast, shining it. Her nipple gleamed with his milky load. Jacob continued to pull at his tired cock, and managed a few more drops from it, each one smaller than the last.

Bella's moaning ceased and her breathing continued loudly.

Edward imagined her warm blood on his tongue. The taste, however, must be better than anything imaginable.

Jacob sighed as he let go of his dick. It had begun losing its erection and started to fall limp. Bella's legs were hanging from the edge of bed. She was rubbing Jacob's juice all over her torso while pulling, on Edward's dick.

Edward could smell her blood. Her scent was irresistible. Why now? He tried to calm himself. Bella was looking at Jacob with a sly smile. Jacob was still standing there with a hand on her thigh, breathing heavy, and covered in sweat.

The vampire raised his head and looked upon them both. "I need you," he whispered to Bella in a broken voice.

She turned her head to him and smiled. "Please," she said, acknowledging him with ignorance.

Edward bolted off of the bed. Bella's hand fell to the mattress where it was previously wrapped around his dick. He leaped in front of Bella and shoved Jacob to the bed.

He turned his vampire eyes down on Bella as she lay there in anticipation of him. She looked up at his steel frame, prepared for him to take her. She was unaware of what he would _actually_ take.

Every second with her was a battle of will, and he had finally lost.

As he swooped in for the attack, his eyes scanned over her one last time as a human. Her hair was radiant. Her face was untouched by age. Her body was pastel and unflawed. These would all be hers to keep forever. She lay across the bed waiting for him. The pillows were thrown, the blankets were a mess, and the white sheet was stained pink below her. ...A mix of her torn hymen and love secretions.

Torn hymen? - he thought to himself. …Such an obvious oversight. He was too wrapped up in believing his temptations were something complicated and mystical as it usually was for his kind. But, he had lost his battle to keep Bella human due to his only vice... blood; plain and simple.

"Of course," he muttered, right before contact. It was an easy, obvious, situation to avoid, but he didn't... and it was too late.


End file.
